Tag Me a Good One
by TheHelelelickenInitiative
Summary: Molly Hooper believes John's blog could use a more modern way to show Sherlock's more "human" side. A collection of internet tags that Sherlock MUST endure.
1. The Best Friend Tag

Tag Me a Good One

Rating: K

Pairings: Sherlolly and John/Mary

Author's Note: Whoa another one? Yeah. I've had this idea for quite some time and I'm not sure if it's been done before but I don't think so. I don't want it to seem like I stole someone's idea!

**The Best Friend Tag**

"Is this really necessary Molly?"

Sherlock glared at his wife who was trying to work the camera. John tried to stay out of it, but he'll admit he was a bit uncomfortable although he knew they should do this.

"Yes! Like John said, the people like to know you're human! But you always say John gets you wrong so we'll hear both sides with this." Molly furrowed her brows as she looked at all the options on the camera screen and pressed one, turning the screen black and white, "Oh dear…"

"Molly, love, you are technology blind. Give it here." Sherlock stuck out his hand and raised his eyebrows when Molly smacked it away.

"No! You'll just break it and then we won't be able to do this."

"What makes you think Sherlock would do that?" John said chuckling at their little squabble.

Molly smiled at John and Sherlock glared at both of them.

"You're sarcasm is noted, John."

John winked at Molly and she giggled again at Sherlock's huff of annoyance. She returned to fumbling with the camera.

* * *

"Ooh! I got it!"

Sherlock and John turned their attention to the screen; John immediately smiling and Sherlock narrowing his eyes.

"This is ridiculous."

"It'll be fine, Sherlock," John nudged his friend with his elbow and returned his attention to the screen, "Right okay, since we are… best friends, me and Sherlock-"

"Sherlock and I."

John looked over to Sherlock and rolled his eyes.

"_Sherlock and I _decided we would do this whole new internet craze called the best friend tag."

"Actually, Molly decided it," Sherlock crossed his arms and looked behind the camera to scolding looking Molly.

"Yes, well, we are doing it, aren't we?" John tried to regain control of the situation and smiled at the camera.

"Yes, although I choose to resent the fact that we are."

A sandal came off camera and flew atop Sherlock's head.

"Why would you-!?" Sherlock rubbed his head and was shushed by John.

"Behave, Sherlock."

Molly nodded to John and motioned for them to continue.

"Right, so the best friend tag are just some questions-"

"They'll understand what it is when they see it John, lord they're not _that_ stupid."

Another sandal hit Sherlock's head.

"For god's sake, Molly, stop hitting me!" Sherlock exclaimed, rubbing his bruised head.

"You deserve it Sherlock, now shush. Molly just," John sighed and waved his hand around, "What's the first question?"

Molly cleared her throat and a sheet of paper could be heard behind camera. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"How and when did you meet?"

"Oh this is interesting, see I'd just-"

"Very interesting."

John elbowed Sherlock and continued.

"I'd just returned from Afghanistan and I was looking for a flat mate. Funny enough so was Sherlock and I met up with an old friend, Mike Stamford and-"

"Isn't this on your blog?"

"Yeah, it is, why?"

"They can just look it up there, next question, Molly."

John scoffed and shook his head.

* * *

"Oh, um okay. What's your favorite memory together?"

"My favorite memory is telling Sherlock about the Solar System."

Molly and John giggled and Sherlock sighed deeply.

"Oh yes, haha! How amusing! Sherlock doesn't know the sun revolves around us," Sherlock's voice suddenly went from fluffy to deadly serious, "It. Is. Not. Important."

(That only made Molly and John laugh harder.)

"_We_ revolve around the sun!"

* * *

"Describe each other in one word."

"Arrogant."

"Persistent."

* * *

"What's your favorite makeup- oh hold on…?"

John and Sherlock both raised one brow.

"_Makeup?_"

John rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haven't the faintest."

"Sorry, boys, this seems used mostly by girls…"

Sherlock sighed.

* * *

"What is something that annoys you about the other person?"

"Oh, let's see! You like to pick on people, you've made a fool out of me, you _destroy_ our flat, and you-"

"Yes, John we get it!"

* * *

"Who takes longer to get ready in the morning?"

"John."

"What, why me?" John looked incredulous.

"You always look and see if you've grown out any facial hair for about 20 minutes in the bathroom. Frankly, you looked horrid with that mustache."

John faintly touched his upper lip.

"Harold was the best…"

"What?"

"_Harold was the best._"

* * *

"If you're entire house was burning down and you're family was sure to be okay, what would you save?"

"I know Sherlock wouldn't have to save anything, he could just buy everything all over again."

"That is true. But I would save the only photo album that matters to me."

"Really?" John turned all his attention to Sherlock, "Which one?"

"My wedding album. It has a picture of everyone that matters."

The camera fell to the ground with a thud and all you could see was Sherlock's black dress shoes and John's trainers. Sherlock's legs were joined by a pair of dainty, pale, bare feet.

"Come on guys, not here, not now!"

* * *

"Comedy, horror, or chick-flick?"

The camera was now fixed and Sherlock had a light pink smudged lipstick on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey mate, you missed a spot," John pointed to the corner of his lip and Sherlock looked away from the camera and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

Molly giggled at Sherlock's embarrassment.

"John like's chick-flicks."

"_Sherlock_…"

"It's the truth, you said knowing them, learning how they work helps you with woman."

John chuckled nervously at the camera and Molly looked apologetic to him.

"Let's hope Mary doesn't see this…"

* * *

"Do you guys wear anything matching?"

"Yes, actually. Two Christmas' ago John bought these horrid jumpers for us."

"Sherlock! They were lovely John, I loved the adorable reindeer!"

John smiled off camera to Molly.

"Please, Molly, red is not your color."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

* * *

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"Sherlock likes the American show Jerry Springer."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. You like to deduce what they're going to confess before they do."

"I always get it right."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

* * *

"Thank you, for watching this video! There'll be plenty more of these later on!"

"Are you serious?"

"_Yes_, Sherlock. I am," John returned to the camera, "Let us know what other tags you all would like to see!"

"Okay, I've had enough," Sherlock got up and the camera shook.

"Sherlock, let go!"

"Sherlock, what are you doing?"

The video showed a static display and then went black.


	2. The Husband and Wife Tag

Tag Me a Good One

Rating: T

Author's Note: **Mr. Invincible**: *sigh of relief* I was so sure I got John completely wrong. Thank you for the reassurance! Oh, and thank you for the brilliant comment! **Rocking the Redhead**: Look, Look I fixed it! Thank you so much for telling me! I'm so glad I made you laugh. **Sassine**: Thank you! **Nowsusieq**: You bet it did, Molly can't do that to save her life in this story and John would be too busy trying to cozy up to Mary before she even _watches_ the video. Thank you, I do my best to write cutely! **Crimson and Chrome 42**: YES, more laughter! I tried, I honestly did! **Arty Diane**: Did you really? I'm so glad, I was very worried. I'm so happy I made you crack up!

Thank you all for your lovely support on this story!

**The Husband and Wife Tag**

All that could be seen on the shaky screen was Molly's bottom lip being chewed as she adjusted the angle of the camera.

"Ooh, I've got it!" Molly took a step back and she bent over to wave cutely into the camera, "I think I'm getting better at this, dear."

Sherlock's gaze landed on her bum. He merely hummed to assure her he heard what she said. This was certainly much more fascinating than some stupid-

"Sherlock! Were you just-?"

"And if I was, Molly?"

Molly cautiously looked over the camera before beginning to remove her thin, grey, cardigan.

"Sex on camera? How scandalous, I haven't pegged you as the type Molly," Sherlock's eyebrows rose in mock-horror and Molly paused from fumbling with her buttons to huff and smile uncomfortably at the camera.

"He's joking, people!"

"Am I?" His voice was unbelievably low to her ears, she wondered if the camera picked up on it. She could feel the goose bumps prick at her flesh and sent Sherlock a glare when she heard him chuckle.

She finally got the cardigan off and she tossed it over the camera to shield it from capturing anything.

All it picked up was a chastising whisper of what could only be assumed was Molly and a thwack like sound.

* * *

"Really, that wasn't necessary."

Sherlock tentatively touched his red cheek and flinched when it stung him. Molly's small hands were indeed venomous.

Molly now had her cardigan wrapped around her waist and her feet curled underneath her on the bed she shared with her clueless husband. She sighed and snuggled against him, kissing his cheek.

"Better?"

"First, no, not better, because I'm not an idiot, second-"

When Sherlock noticed Molly's look he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you?"

"Maybe without the question mark next time, love," Molly scrunched her nose up at him and stretched her neck to give him another kiss.

(She did have to pinch Sherlock when she noticed he was trying to take it too far.)

* * *

"Woo, tag number two: the boyfriend tag!"

"Molly don't say boyfriend, I didn't go through this whole mess for you to call me your _boyfriend_," Sherlock spat the word out in disgust.

Molly chewed on her lower lip, feeling a bit guilty.

"Sorry this was messy for you…" she muttered.

Sherlock realized his mistake and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close to him reassuringly.

"No, that was wrong of me to say. The process was a mess, yes. But I couldn't be happier with you by my side."

Molly smiled softly and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

She was glad the camera could not pick up on her loud thumping heart beat.

* * *

"Okay, the first question is…" Molly grabbed a previously folded piece of paper with a smile that was the polar opposite of Sherlock's annoyed face, "Where did we first meet."

Molly nudged at Sherlock to answer, praying he got it right.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed at her obviously concerned face, "I didn't _delete _it, Molly. I remember."

"Good…" Molly nodded, eyes drifting back to the camera for a bit before flickering back to her husband, "Then you should have no problem answering it."

"Fine," Sherlock stared at Molly for a moment before answering. His answer was for Molly, not for the insipid people who were going to watch this later on, "Our first meeting was in the women's section at some store, deleted that, probably dull, you were buying woman's underwear and you noticed me. You blushed furiously, it was obviously very uncomfortable for you which made seeing me at your new workplace, Bart's, later that day made you try to avoid me as much as possible, which wasn't much."

"You were buying woman's underwear, too."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, "I told you it was for an elasticity experiment."

"Mhm," Molly patted his bicep and looked over to the camera, a beaming smile plastered on her face, "He doesn't wear woman's underwear," she assured the audience with a slight giggle.

* * *

Sherlock glanced over at the paper and continued with the video.

"Where was our first date, Molly?"

She turned her front to face the camera better to answer, "He took me on one of his cases. We ran around London, found clues and then ordered take out after we solved the case, though it did take _days_. The Ball Pit, I believed John called it."

"You read his blog, too?" Sherlock furrowed his brows in surprise.

"Of course, I love all of John's writing!" Molly turned to the camera with a bubbly attitude, "The only reason he's not here is because he didn't want to know our secrets."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

This could not end any sooner.

* * *

"When did you meet my family?"

Molly smiled brightly at Sherlock's noticeable distaste on the subject.

"I met your brother about a month in our relationship."

"We were still in what would be considered our cupcake phase," Molly pointed out.

"Yes," Sherlock shook his head, "we were in… that. And that involves a lot of sex."

"SHERLOCK!" Molly pinched his arm and Sherlock flinched, soothing his arm, "Dear lord, again, we're on camera!"

"Molly, it's the truth, they know that. Anyway, her brother saw the front page cover of Molly and I then decided to… surprise visit."

Molly skin flushed red. She latched onto Sherlock's arm and hid her face in his lapel.

Sherlock's smirk was hard to miss.

"I'll leave the rest to your imagination."

* * *

"Weird habit of each other?"

Sherlock was smoothing Molly's hair with a gentle hand as she leaned against him. Molly hummed as she thought it over.

Molly lifted her head to answer the question, "You like to use my soap to wash your hands."

Sherlock sighed softly, "That's not a weird habit."

Molly nodded her head, lying back against Sherlock.

"Yes it is. It's for woman."

Sherlock's hand slid to her waist and brought her closer.

"I just want to have your scent when I'm away from you."

Molly looked back up and a lazy smile sprung on her face. Sherlock couldn't help but mimic her smile and lean in to find her mouth. Molly could not care less about the camera and snogged him soundly, her hand tangling in his hair.

* * *

"Do we have any traditions?"

Sherlock smoothed his hair slightly whilst Molly giggled. He smiled lightly while replying.

"We like to experiment together."

Molly raised an eyebrow, mimicking a buzzer. Sherlock scrunched his eyebrows, "What?"

"That is not a tradition as husband and wife. That is a 'tradition' for Dr. Hooper and Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock shook his head, looking into his wife's eyes.

"Do _I_ have to say it?"

Molly visibly brightened and nodded.

Sherlock sighed deeply slowly turned to the camera, "We watch glee whilst feeding each other Chinese food and Molly…"

"Pets him like a cat," she finished with a bright smile. Sherlock looked defeated and Molly gave him a loud kiss on his cheek. She cutely titled her head and stared at him before he looked her way. Their noses lightly touched and Molly's smile was still held in place. He couldn't help but chuckle at her happiness.

* * *

"An animal that resembles each other?" Molly instantly replied, "A cat."

Sherlock wanted to object but Molly placed her fingers on his lips and shushed him.

"You're a cat, sweetie."

Sherlock huffed out of annoyance, "Fine if I'm a cat, you're-"

"I know," Molly forced out smile, "A mouse."

Sherlock blinked examined Molly's expression. He placed his hand on her knee.

"Is that such a bad thing? You are adorable and even if you are mousey what does that change anything? I…" Sherlock leaned closer to his wife, "I love you, you in all your mousy glory."

Molly almost wanted to laugh; she smacked his shoulder and shook her head.

"I love you too, you and your feline movements."

Sherlock ignored her last comment and squeezed her knee with a smile.

(Anyone watching this video would be certainly surprised to see Sherlock so happy for so long.)

* * *

"What 'pisses' me off," Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Must be American."

Molly scrunched her eyebrows, "Alcohol?"

Sherlock shook his head, "No dear, they mean what makes me angry."

Molly nodded, thinking it over before she finally got an answer.

"Well, you hate it when I blast pop music in the house."

"It is disgusting and speaks utter nonsense."

Molly giggled as she began singing some Lady Gaga softly and Sherlock groaned.

* * *

"Nick names for each other? Um, not really nick names, I think."

"Not true, you've called me-"

Molly covered Sherlock's mouth with her palm.

"_Not_ speaking about that."

* * *

"What colour are my eyes?"

Molly covered her eyes and waited for Sherlock to answer.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and made a mental note of how many times he's done that this video.

"Brown."

* * *

"What kind of cake would you bake for my birthday?"

Molly tapped her chin, "You don't like to celebrate your birthday but I know you have a love of chocolate so, a chocolate cake!"

"True. You would want a plain vanilla."

Molly reached over Sherlock and grabbed the crumbled paper from the dresser.

* * *

"Finally, what can I spend hours doing?"

Molly felt a pair of warm hands spreading heat along her lower back. She looked up to find Sherlock smirking; he trapped her.

"Sherlock…"

"Molly, if I answered that question you would just hit me."

Molly's eyes widened, "Sherlock!"

Sherlock leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on the back of her neck, humming slightly.

Molly sighed.

When can she get this camera off?

* * *

Molly smoothed her hair back into a ponytail and smiled at the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this!"

Sherlock's chin was in his hand and he reached over and removed her hair tie once more.

He smirked at Molly's frustration.

"I'm just going to,"

Molly got up and the camera got a close up on her concentrated face before it turned black.


End file.
